memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2258
Events * Katie Wesley is born to Robert Wesley. ( ) Alternate reality *The Narada, a Romulan mining vessel from the future, arrives at a location where moments later the Jellyfish carrying Spock emerges from a black hole, created in the future to stop a star that had gone supernova and threatened the galaxy. Nero, captain of the Narada, captures the Jellyfish and maroons Spock on Delta Vega so he can observe the destruction of . ( ) * takes the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test for the third time, but this time he manages to secretly install a sub-routine which changes the conditions of the test, thereby allowing Kirk to save the Kobayashi Maru and beat the test, becoming the only cadet to ever beat the no-win scenario. *The is launched from Riverside Shipyard under the command of Captain in response to a distress call from Vulcan. The Enterprise hasn't even been christened yet, as of the nature of the distress call. ( ) * and are assigned to the Enterprise. Nyota Uhura is made communications officer of the Enterprise. ( ) *The Enterprise and seven other Federation starships, including the , proceed to Vulcan, but , who replaces helmsman McKenna after McKenna falls ill, forgets to release the main external dampener. He releases it and they proceed to Vulcan, but a couple of minutes behind the other ships. ( ) *They arrive only to find a debris field of the fleet, and the Narada hovering over Vulcan with a drilling platform in the lower atmosphere attempting to mine to the core. Nero orders the destruction of the Enterprise, only to realize what vessel he is firing on. ( ) ]] *Nero is first seen by the Federation and tells that he wants him to see something as well as order Captain Pike to come aboard the Narada, just like he told Robau to 25 years earlier. *Pike is forced to go aboard, and he is accompanied by Kirk, Sulu and chief engineer Olson. The other three space-dive onto the platform, but Olson, who had the charges, is incinerated by the drilling beam. Pike appoints Spock acting captain and Kirk his first officer. ( ) * is made chief medical officer of the Enterprise after Puri was killed in the first attack by the Narada. ( ) *On stardate 2258.42, the planet Vulcan is destroyed by Nero using Red matter and Pike is taken hostage by Nero. ( ) *Spock becomes emotionally scarred and orders a course for the Laurentian system to rendezvous with the rest of Starfleet in an effort to balance the odds against the next confrontation against Nero. Kirk objects and is marooned on Delta Vega. He gets chased by vicious animals and finds his rescuer is Spock himself, but 129 years older. Spock explains the situation to Kirk via a Mind Meld and they head for the Starfleet outpost 14km away. ( ) *They find exiled there by an accidental mistake in his equation of transwarp beaming. Spock says to Kirk that his 'other-self', must not learn of is existence. Spock transports Kirk and Scotty to the Enterprise. ( ) *After a fight, Kirk assumes command after Spock gives up command. Kirk orders the pursuit of Nero. *Scotty is made chief engineer of the Enterprise. ( ) *Kirk and Spock board the Narada to confront Nero and stop him. Spock steals the Jellyfish and Kirk fights with several guards, Ayel and eventually Nero. The Jellyfish destroys the drilling platform and escapes the area, to draw the battle away from Earth and sets a collision course for the Narada. He and Kirk along with Pike are transported away at the last second by the Enterprise, but the Jellyfish crashes into the Narada thereby igniting the red matter and causing a massive black hole, which consumes the Narada, and very nearly the Enterprise as well. discuss their futures]] *Christopher Pike is promoted to admiral. James T. Kirk becomes captain of the USS Enterprise as Christopher Pike's relief. Ambassador Spock leads survivors of Vulcan in forming a New Vulcan colony with advice to his younger self to continue in Starfleet. The younger Spock becomes first officer of the Enterprise and the remaining crew stays on board. ( ) *Under the command of James T. Kirk, the Enterprise begins its mission. ( ) *Admiral discovers the and recovers , forcibly recruiting him into Starfleet under the name of John Harrison. ( ) Appendices Films * (in part) External link * de:2258 fr:2258 nl:2258 sv:2258